


Til Death Do Us Part

by tobiosbae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character death isn't explained, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tony stands in his empty bedroom, wringing his hands. "Steve," he calls out. He waits impatiently for a reply but doesn't get one. "Steve," he tries again. He taps his hands against his sides and bites his lower lip. "Answer me," he darts his eyes everywhere, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He sighs and adds,"please." His eyes light up when he feels the temperature in the room lower.





	

Tony stands in his empty bedroom, wringing his hands. "Steve," he calls out. He waits impatiently for a reply but doesn't get one. "Steve," he tries again. He taps his hands against his sides and bites his lower lip. "Answer me," he darts his eyes everywhere, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He sighs and adds,"please." His eyes light up when he feels the temperature in the room lower.

His shoulders slump in relief. "I-I thought you left--which is okay, I guess, but I would like a heads up, y'know." Tony doesn't flinch or jump in surprise when he feels something brush against his shoulder. Tony smiles a genuine smile when he sees a familiar figure in front of him.

"Steve," he says breathlessly.

A tall, buff, blond man stands in front of Tony wearing a simple, blue t-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and work boots. "Tony," he says, there's warmth in his tone.

An overwhelming feeling of joy courses through Tony and he throws himself at Steve, hands spread out to wrap around Steve's torso. He yelps in pain when he collides with the floor instead.

Steve crouches down next to Tony and looks at him with sincere concern. "Tony, are you alright?"

Tony pushes himself to a sitting position and rubs his injured knees. "I'm fine. I just forgot I can't touch you anymore....again." He flashes Steve a reassuring smile and goes into a standing position. He looks into Steve's blue eyes, they are as bright and full of life as ever. "I really miss you, Steve."

Steve reaches a hand out and cradles Tony's face. Tony leans into the nonexistent touch. "I miss you too."

Tony raises his hand to hover over Steve’s as if he was going to cover Steve’s hands with his. (Oh how he wanted to, though.)“Seriously, Steven, I need a heads-up on the ‘Imma-crossover’ thing. I-I don’t want you to stay here if you don’t want to.” Tony had to stop himself from taking back what he said when he saw the sadness on Steve’s face. “I’ll be fine, babe…”

Steve leans down and places his forehead on top of Tony’s. “I know you will be, but I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Tony blinks away the tears forming in his eyes. “But, I won’t be. I’ll have you here in my heart and in my mind.” He desperately wants to throw his arms around Steve and never let him go, but he can’t. He _can’t_. When Tony sees that Steve is about to speak he cuts him off. “You of all people deserve to be at peace and not worrying over a forty-year-old man.”

Steve heaves a huge sigh, but the corners of his lips curl upwards. “I feel at peace with you though, Tony....and we both know you’re 48-years-old, honey.”

Tony does this weird combination of a hiccup and a laugh. “Wow, thanks for reminding this old man, Steve. God, I’m going to miss these lovely conversations, honey-bunch.”

Steve thins his lips as he stares into Tony’s moist, brown eyes. “You wouldn’t have to miss them if I don’t leave.”

Tony sighs and wraps his hands around Steve’s. “We both know it’s time for you to go, Steve. You’ve become more faded and can’t hold this form as long as you used to. You have to go.” His voice breaks when he says go.

Steve stares into Tony’s eyes, he sighs when he sees how heartbroken Tony is about the decision. He kisses Tony’s forehead, and then his cheeks, and then the tip of Tony’s nose, and finally his lips. “Okay,” he leans his forehead against Tony’s once again,”I’ll go. I want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers.”

Tony doesn’t even attempt to stop the flow of tears streaming down his face. “I love you, too, Steven Grant Stark-Rogers. I’ll find you once I’m on the otherside, big guy.”

Steve chuckles while nodding his head. “I hope I don’t see you too soon, and you better come and find me or I’ll go and find you.”

Tony hums,”I’ll live a long and fruitful life, promise. But, that wouldn’t be so bad. We’ll meet in the middle, yeah.”

“Yeah...goodbye, Tony.”

“Bye, Steve.”

Tony watches as Steve flickers and fades into nothing. When Steve is gone Tony breaks down and cries. He knew this day was coming, but he wasn’t ready for it. He’s happy that the love of his life gets to be at peace now.

**  
**

**-Many Years Later-**

 

Tony wakes up with a gasp. The last thing he remembers is that he was on a hospital bed surrounded by friends and family. He had told them that he was tired and was going to sleep, so here he is now. He looks everywhere and it’s an endless road. He stands up and notices that backache he once had was no longer there, and his right hip wasn’t giving him any problems either.

Huh.

Tony looks down and notices how youthful his hands look. The liver-spots that once decorated them are gone. It would appear that he’s young again, maybe around the age of his early thirties. Wait, if he’s young again and there is this endless road does that mean what he thinks it means?!

_Oh my fucking god, I’m dead...I’m dead….I’m dead...But if I’m dead then that means...STEVE!!_

Tony didn’t know what possessed him to start running down the road, but he did. As he ran he saw the scenery change around him. He saw his childhood to his young teens flash before his eyes. He kept running and running. He had to meet Steve half-way.

Tony slows to a jog when he comes up to a house that looks oddly familiar.

_It’s our house. IT'S OUR HOUSE!_

Overcome with joy Tony storms up the wooden stairs and stops before the door. He reaches out to twist the golden doorknob, but he doesn’t move.

_This is it. Steve and I will finally be reunited._

He didn’t know why he was hesitating. Maybe it’s because he felt ashamed for moving on with his life, for remarrying and having a wonderful life with them. Tony licks his lips and grasps the doorknob.

_Steve will understand. He told you to live your life...he wanted you to move on. You did nothing wrong. Now, you can spend all of eternity together…_

Tony takes a deep breath and twists the doorknob. The door opens with a soft creak and he enters. The house is exactly how it was when he and Steve were living in it. He leans his head against the doorway, taking it all in.

He missed this.

When Steve crossed-over Tony had sold the house a week later because he couldn’t live in their dream house without Steve in it. Now, they could live it together once again. Tony startles when he hears something crash to the floor. He rushes over and enters the kitchen. He spots someone squatting and picking up broken shards of glass from the floor. The person is quite large and has blond hair. The man is wearing a simple red T-shirt and black sweatpants with hot-pink fuzzy socks on. Tony couldn’t believe it.

It’s Steve. _His_ Steve.

Before he knew it Tony was crying. He doesn’t even try to hide it when Steve turns around with a perplexed expression.

“I’m home,” Tony chokes out.

Steve’s face goes from confusion to one of sheer happiness. He drops the pieces of glass back to the floor and makes his way to Tony, and he does something that Tony has missed for a long time.

Steve throws his arms around Tony and hugs him. He hugs Tony so close to him that neither of them could tell where one began and where the other ended.

They grasp at each other like as if they would be torn apart.

Steve buries his head into Tony’s brown, curly locks and says,”Welcome home.”

Tony cries and nuzzles his head against Steve’s neck. “It’s great to be back.”

Steve laughs and kisses the top of Tony’s head. “Great to have you back. I’ve missed you.”

“Back atcha’, babe. I love you.” Tony is so happy that he doesn’t mind that his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“Love you, too. How was life?” Steve leans back to look into Tony’s eyes, and he sees the pure joy that he’s feeling as well.

“Do I have a story to tell you, pumpkin.” Tony’s smile widens and the corners of his eyes crinkle.

Steve untangles their arms, entwines their hands, and then he tugs Tony to the couch in the living room. “We’ve got time. I would like to hear about it.” He plops down onto the soft leather couch and sits Tony on his lap while wrapping his arms around him.

“Good thing for that,” Tony states with a smirk. “Well, I sold the house and-...”

.

.

.

.

 

Steve and Tony were lost in their own world of eternity and lived happily ever.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put this into "All About Steve Rogers", but it was too long. I also felt like it needed it's own place instead of being placed with a bunch of one-shots and drabbles. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading !! ^-^


End file.
